Love Story
by XxshaddowkittyxX
Summary: What happens when 2 best friends fall in love?


Love Story

Taylor

I looked through my window and saw him talking on the phone. He looked upset. When he hung up his phone I grabbed my notebook and wrote "Are you okay?" in bold black letters.

"Just tired of this." Dominick wrote back. I started to write something then saw that his curtains were drawn.

"Guess he is just tired of talking" I said ripping the page out and putting it in my desk drawer.

The Next Night...

I heard a tapping noise and looked up from my book. "Wanna hang out?" the note read. I smiled and grabbed mine. "Definately" I wrote back. I hopped up from my bed and walked downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen making tea. "Momma-" I began. "Yes you can go to Rubbie's with Dominick" she interrupted. I laughed,gave her a hug, and ran outside. We met on the sidewalk. "Wait...won't Ally be pissed?" I asked as we started walking. "Why would she, I'm a single man!" Dominick laughed squeezing my shoulders.

"Good for you!" I giggled, returning the hug. "Ice cream, my treat!" I grabbed his wrist and ran to Rubbie's Ice Cream N' Stuff. We stumbled in the door breathing heavily and laughing. Slowly we walked up to the counter and I bought us 2 cones.

"Chocolate, how'd you know?" Dominick said as we walked into the warm night air. "Well duh, we've only been neighbors and close friends for sixteen years, I'm pretty sure that I'd know your favorite ice cream flavor" I said ruffling his hair.

Dominick and I walked back to our houses in silence. When we got there, we hugged and walked up to our front doors. "Taylor!" dominick called before I walked inside.

"Yeah?" I said turning to look at him. "I'll call you later" he responded. I just smiled and walked inside. "So" Mom smiled as I walked through the door. "He's going to call, not write, not email, CALL"I giggled jumping up and down. My mom hugged me and I ran upstairs to my room to read. About and hour later the phone rang. "Hello?" I heard mom answer. "Oh, hi Dominick! Taylor, phone" she yelled. I stiffled a laugh as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the wireless phone and winked at my laughing mom. "Hi" I said when I was in the privacy of my room. "Open your window!" the line went dead. I looked over and saw Dominick. I threw the phone on my bed and opened the window. We both stepped onto our makeshift balconies we made when we were 10. We were only about a foot away. I sat cross legged. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing, just wanted to see how you are?" he replied.

I stared at him for a couple seconds. "Here, hop onto my balcony" dominick said standing up. I stood and stepped over my railing and onto his. I jumped down and looked up at Dominick. "In seventh grade we made a pact that if a dance came up and we didn't have dates we would go together. Neither of us had dates and I promised you I would go with you. Then I met Ally and I broke that promise. When I came home from the dance that night and saw you crying, before your mom shut the blinds. I felt really bad and I still do. I'm sorry" Dominick said. Woa, where did that come from. "It's okay" I said hugging him. "Thanks though" I said into his neck. I pulled away. "I gotta go help ma with dinner. See ya at school" I said turning to go. I jumped from his balcong to mine, climbed through my window and shut it behind me.

The next day at school was like every other until lunch. I was in the library alone, like most days, when Dominick walked up. "Hey" he said sitting next to me. "Won't the football team miss you? I mean they are like in love with you" I joked. "They can last a couple days, I have a best friend I've been ignoring lately" Dominick whispered. I smiled at looked back down at my geometry book. "Hey, will you tutor me this weekend for midterms?" he asked as we walked out of the library to go to science. "Depends, what subject?" I asked. "Everything," Dominick whispered. "OKAY, first thing Saturday and Sunday morning and Friday after football practice, got it?" I said as we walked in the door.

Saturday Afternoon...

"Hey,Tay?" Dominick asked looking up from his practice quiz. "Hmm?" I said looking up from my textbooks. Dominick intertwined his finges with mine. "Will you go out with me?". My jaw dropped. "I-I uh yes!" I said hugging him. After 16 years of loving him, I finally got my chance. All the times I'd seen him cry over girls and cheered him up. Every time it broke my heart.

Dominick

Taylor and I had been going out for a month, I like her a lot, but I can't get Ally out of my head. And worst of all when I got home from football practice one day she was waiting for me. We walked up to my room and she started kissing me. I knew it was beyond wrong, but I couldn't stop myself.

We kissed for about 5 minutes. When I looked up I saw Taylor in her room, staring at us and crying. She ran out of her room. "Ally, you need to leave, we have nothing anymore" I said lifelessly. "Whatev's. I did what I needed to, if I can't have you, she can't either" Ally said slamming the door behind her. For the next three hours I tried everything to talk to Taylor, but I couldn't. I sat in my room and watched the scence unfolding before me.

Taylor was sitting on her bed crying and her mom was hugging her. God, I messed up!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hey readers!

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise part 2 wil be out soon, and longer! I love what I am doing and I couldn't do it without my readers! I love you guys! Thank you!

forever young,

XxshaddowkittyxX


End file.
